Seven Shinobi Sins
by MircThomas19
Summary: Everyone should know what the Seven Deadly Sins to Man so they can know what is wrong to do. Now they should now of Naruto and his new version of the Seven Deadly Sins because they are going to take the Shinobi world by storm. And he is going to introduce the world of what was erased from history.
1. Who the World Had Forgotten

SSS

Who the World Had Forgotten

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Seven Deadly Sins**

"What is all this!?" The ten year old Naruto Uzumaki said when he came across something in some kind of forest. He was boy that looked to be ten but was rather short for the average ten year old boy and the same could be said for his fashion sense. That orange jumpsuit and tight black shorts along with the same style shirt didn't do him any justice. It was like he covered himself in neon and had a sign on his head that screamed, 'Here I Am!'

Right now Naruto was in the forest because he was rejected by his crush, humiliated by his greatest rival and laughed by all his peers when he finally entered the academy but already got off to a bad start by failing the very first exam. He needed some place to blow off some steam.

He just had to wander through the village and into the far outskirts of the village. That is until it started to downpour on him. Naruto was fortunate enough to have spotted an open cave in the forest, at the base of one of the mountains. But that was the strangest thing, Naruto never remember seeing a mountain in the forest after climbing up the fence surrounding it.

Not caring as long as the cave sheltered him from the rain, he explored it. Naruto always loved exploring new places, who knows what you will find next. But this is something that Naruto never thought to find in a cave,

It was a very vast one that Naruto never counted on because the entrance was barely big enough for himself. And inside was a mess of a collection of weapons and relics that Naruto never seen before. The designs were something out of a nightmare with thorns and teeth and claws surrounding the sword scabbards and on the shield and at the tip of the spears. And from the looks of some of them, they were gigantic in size and Naruto betted with his life that those few must weight a ton or more.

But what got his eye was this pedestal with a giant sphere embedded in the flat topside. There was something inside the sphere and it drew Naruto into touching it. But when he did,

"Where am I?" Naruto was not recognizing his new surroundings and then saw that he wasn't alone. Seven people of difference sizes and faces were looking down on him.

"Is he our successor?"

"He looks short."

"But there is something off about that boy for sure."

Sayings went off like sudden fireworks which creeped Naruto out. So much that one of them managed to silence them with a motion of his arm, "Enough everyone. We need to introduce ourselves."

He is exceptionally short and looked like a child compared to other shadows, with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald green eyes. He also lacks facial hair, further accentuating his adolescent appearance. Regardless of his stature and youthful looks, he is relatively muscular, possessing an array of well-developed abdominal muscles. He is often shown wearing an ordinary, clean white button-front shirt and a black sleeveless vest on top with a loosely worn tie. His broken sword's scabbard is held on by a green leather belt with gold-colored buckles. Without any socks, he wears a pair of black boots. His most distinctive trait is his Dragon symbol carved at the top of his left arm, just below his shoulders. "My name is Meliodas. This is Diane."

Diane was several times larger than an ordinary human being. She is a fair maiden, with purple eyes and medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin tails. She has a particularly well-developed and curvaceous body. Like most of the other Deadly Sins, her facial appearance is relatively childlike and has shown little change over the years. Diane's wanted poster depicts her with light colored hair. Her symbol, which is of the Serpent, is located on her left outer thigh. "You sure are as cute as you are tiny!"

"Ban."

Ban is a tall muscular man with pale skin, who possesses a set of well-developed abdominal muscles. He has short light-colored wild hair and thin eyebrows, as well as a pair of scarlet-red eyes. On the left side of his neck, he has a large scar. He is shown wearing a red colored jacket and pants with metal pieces sown into both, and shoes of a similar color. "Yo!"

"King."

King resembles a young boy with short orange-colored hair, a high forehead, thin eyebrows, and orange eyes. He wears an orange and green sweatshirt with a hood, navy blue undershirt, quarter-length pants, and buttoned shoes. He also carries a leopard pattern pillow. "Hey."

"Gowther."

Gowther has amber eyes and dark red hair (sometimes depicted as magenta) that reaches just past his jaw. His usual attire consists of a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a white sleeveless top, as well as a pair of dark pants and short boots. He has a very feminine face, and as such, can be mistaken for a girl. Gowther also wears a pair of glasses with light frames and apparently cannot see without them. [Greetings], it was the weird and robotic voice that made Gowther seem even creepier.

"Merlin."

Merlin was first seen wearing a long violet cloak that covered her whole body, making her sex ambiguous. However, when the cloak was ripped apart, Merlin is shown to look very similar to her appearance on her wanted poster. She is seen as a slim, attractive, tall woman with three beauty marks below her right eye (though after her reappearance after Hendrickson's defeat, she appears to only have a single, lower-placed, larger beauty mark). Her outfit consists of a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat, with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. Merlin's hair is at shoulder length and black. "Hello darling."

"And Escanor."

Escanor was some to be a very youthful looking, but slight and weak young man with short-cut hair and a set of clothes that seemed too large to fit him. "..Hi…" His voice was as meek as Naruto had judged him.

"We were all once part of the Nanatsu no Taizai, the strongest and cruelest order of Holy Knights in the kingdom of Liones until it meant its ruin to the passenger of time. And when that happened, we never saw each other again. That is until we all meant our end and yet we didn't move on." Meliodas said and everyone started their own two cents,

"We all found each other again right here."

"But we were still gone from this world and we are now nothing but souls."

"Someone had detached us from the rest of the world and placed us in this cave."

[Even what we left behind had found its way here.]

"Not one of us has that power even if we weren't unable to interact with this living world."

"…It is strange indeed…"

"But what does all this have to do with me?" Naruto had to know all this and the strange people all looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, this is all we ask of you. We need you to train to be out successor and to do that. I will have to make you a demon." Meliodas said and Naruto was shocked while the others looked down with shame that this was unavoidable.

"A demon!? I had to be treated like trash, kick out of the orphanage at four, eat out of the trash until I was ten, live in the worst inns and still be treated like trash! All because they call me a demon and now you want me to become one!?" Naruto had to get that out of his system and saw that the souls had taken on a darker visual that scared him. Maybe he shouldn't have said that? But instead,

"I understand how you feel, I thought that I was human too every time I look in a mirror but I was down casted when I found out that I am actually a demon." Naruto had to agree because I thought that Meliodas was a human but was instead a real demon with the appearance of a human. "But I made the best of it and my demonic nature only made me eternally youth and nearly immortal. It gave me three thousand years of getting stronger and to become the captain of a bunch of outlaws and misfits like everyone else to be my personal group of knights." The other souls all agreed that they didn't fit in as easy as their captain which actually made Naruto feel like he finally walked into a place that he felt welcome and among real friends, even if they were already dead.

"Fine." Naruto said, "I will do it. I don't care anymore, you want this and you have no other choice. I want to make this worth at least something." That made the former knights feel themselves smile, "But how are you going to make me a demon and what should I do once it is done?"

"I am glad that you have agreed to this and here is what is going to happen…" Meliodas started. Time seemed to drift from point on and only Naruto could understand what this soul of a demon is going to tell him.

XXXXX

3000 years of training and 3 years of growing up later, Naruto was back in Konoha. Because he still had no home left after the last mob had trashed the apartment complex that the blonde was finally allowed to live in. But that didn't bother him because he is a different person for sure that none of the ones that hated him ever recognized him.

`I shouldn't be complaining. I always wanted this and now I have it and I will never regret it.' Naruto thought as he headed to the academy after meeting up with the manager to one of the more suitable apartment complexes for his new home. It took a few minutes of getting friendly waves and 'good morning's from the civilians in order to get to the academy building but he soon he felt someone running into him.

The sudden impact didn't hurt him but instead caught him off guard when he was soaking in the new atmosphere. Naruto then fell to the ground and saw something of an angel on his chest, hugging it like a lifeline. "P-please…keep h-h-him away f-from me…" That beautiful girl that seemed to be in her early teens, the age of ninja academy graduates. But Naruto forgot about that the second he heard these words belonging to scum.

"Hey! That bitch is my girl and if you know better than to hand her over!" Naruto knew that tone very much, the dark side of lust and the reason it is a deadly sin. It causes even the most faithful men to leave their wives and throw their lives and dignity away thinking that getting the attention of a beautiful woman who caught your eye was all worth it. It never is and that was how most men had brought themselves to ruin. "I said give that bitch to me, she deserves to be punished for not wanting a real boy like me!"

Naruto didn't recognize that boy and didn't care for him at all. He just looked like the spoiled and bratty heir to a clan with his selfishness brought to a new level once he reached puberty. "I think I am going for the lady on this one. If she doesn't want you then man up and get it over with."

"You bastard! I get what I want and if you don't like it than you can take to my father! Don't you know who I am!?" That boy was stubborn as he was selfish. But he soon made a complete 180 that showed his true colors; a complete and utter coward that hides behind anything and especially empty words and disguises.

"I only fear a few things and spoiled brats and their terrible fathers are not. Besides, those were famous last words. What to know why?" Naruto said in a tone ticked with KI, Killer Intent. That boy didn't say a word and saw instead something that even his nightmares came close to scaring him. It was a monster, a giant beast that looked at him with hunger for his flesh.

"What is going on here!? I was hearing some screaming and then felt someone using KI on one of my students!" Someone had barged in and caused Naruto left his KI out of the atmosphere. It was a man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way. He was Iruka Umino, a primary instructor of the academy and one of the few teachers to actually tolerate Naruto's presence.

"Iruka-sensei! He…!" That boy tried to tell on Naruto for use of KI and probably gave him the fake innocent bystander gig only if Naruto didn't interfere,

"I was just coming to the academy and this young lady ran into me, from you! She asked me to keep you away from her." Naruto said and that boy tried to savage what little of his ego as possible.

"You will have to try harder than to lie to an academy instructor! You are a real jerk!"

"Stop! He was there a-and I did r-run into him…" That same girl tried to say but that boy sure didn't appreciate it and seemed to forget that Naruto and Iruka was there watching.

"Shut up you bitch! I ought to…!" That spoiled clan heir of a boy never got a meter towards the young girl when Iruka appeared out of nowhere,

"I saw everything, _honest student of mine._ It is now use for _you_ to lie to me." Iruka made his own point clear across. That boy was to be punished for attempted rape of a fellow academy girl; his clan never helped him on that one, they all agreed that he went too far with his spoiled nature.

XXXXX

Later, in one of the academy rooms, discussions filled the room. Noises were all one can make of the voices chatted at once and yet they could recognize what the other was talking. There was one single subject involved and it was all on one single young girl. Now that the sun was shining on her clearly, she was a young girl with dark blue hair and fair skin. She also has strange white eyes, which have a tinge of lavender. Her hair was in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.

"Was it true?"

"Yeah, that sexist and spoiled jerk finally got caught with his true colors and got it bad in the end!"

"Finally! I thought that will never happen, did you see what he looked on each of us!?"

"He made some of us look like worthless while the others was nothing but trophies!"

"And you got all this gentleman to yourself, you are lucky Hinata-chan!"

"Yeah Hinata-chan!"

Hinata herself didn't appreciate that she was about to be raped and she would have been if it wasn't for Naruto and Iruka. No one else helped her and just waited for the scoop and be the first to spread it around the school and pretty soon the entire village too. That will be even worse for her; that is how bad her life is.

"T-thanks but I am only g-going to g-get into more t-trouble with m-m…my clan if they hear a-about this. They already h-hate me for being like m-myself." Hinata said with her usual low self-confidence that made others around her feel pity for her.

"Hello everyone. I am glad to finally be back." A voice that only Hinata seem to recognize had emerged throughout the crowds and despite how casual it was, it got the attention of every single student in the classroom and while they didn't seem to know who it was, one of them finally broke the ice.

"Naruto!? Where were you for the past three years!? You missed the entire academy years and now how are you going to train!?" Kiba Inuzuka was a boy who seemed to have an attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks.

"Naruto!?" "That dobe became this hunk!?" "Where was he for the last three years!?" Yelling ran off and for good reason because this thirteen year old Naruto had finally revealed himself from the heavy black cloak of this morning.

He was wearing clothes similar to Meliodas with some of his own accessories. Such as shoulder blades, twin swords in their sheaths, spiked gloves, white bandages on his entire arms and bindings over his body and held everything together. Overall, he looked something that most teenagers will call 'a badass'. Now they were jealous about the good stuff that Naruto had gotten his hands on and looked like he is ready for battle.

But while everyone was focused on that, Naruto had steeled his focus on the other academy students who are about to become Genin. He saw something that not even the special eyes of Hinata's clan can see. He saw every single life force and if any of them has the same mark as he. And there were plenty in this classroom, 'They truly are the reincarnations but why don't I recognize some of these? Maybe…' Naruto thought to himself until he decided it was time to start talking.

"I am not the same person as before everyone, I will not let you down. I rather die painfully before that could happen." Naruto said with real conviction behind those words. It was so thick that even the least experienced students were filling it, it was all starting to creep them out.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Just like with my crossovers between Naruto and Toriko, I am starting to set the trend of Naruto and Seven Deadly Sins crossovers. I hope you like it, I am including seven of the Konoha Twelve for the basic ones and I will include the other five for other Sins so they will become knights on their own accord.**

 **I hope this will set the standards since I will form a bad example if I don't follow my own rules. Just expect more of this if you will continue to support me, I don't find any fun doing something that you all don't like. I bet none of your will feel any different so please tell me what do you think!***

 **Translations:**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai – Seven Deadly Sins**


	2. The First Sin

SSS

The First Sin

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Seven Deadly Sins**

 _Previously on Seven Shinobi Sins,_

 _"Okay, this is all we ask of you. We need you to train to be out successor and to do that. I will have to make you a demon." Meliodas said and Naruto was shocked while the others looked down with shame that this was unavoidable._

 _"A demon!? I had to be treated like trash, kick out of the orphanage at four, eat out of the trash until I was ten, live in the worst inns and still be treated like trash! ALL BECAUSE THEY CALL ME A DEMON AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO BECOME ONE!?" Naruto had to get that out of his system and saw that the souls had taken on a darker visual that scared him. Maybe he shouldn't have said that? But instead,_

 _"… … …"_

" _Fine." Naruto said, "I will do it. I don't care anymore, you want this and you have no other choice. I want to make this worth at least something." That made the former knights feel themselves smile, "But how are you going to make me a demon and what should I do once it is done?"_

 _"I am glad that you have agreed to this and here is what is going to happen…" Meliodas started. Time seemed to drift from point on and only Naruto could understand what this soul of a demon is going to tell him._

 _XXXXX_

 _3000 years of training and 3 years of growing up later, Naruto was back in Konoha. Because he still had no home left after the last mob had trashed the apartment complex that the blonde was finally allowed to live in. But that didn't bother him because he is a different person for sure that none of the ones that hated him ever recognized him._

 _`I shouldn't be complaining. I always wanted this and now I have it and I will never regret it.' Naruto thought as he headed to the academy after meeting up with the manager to one of the more suitable apartment complexes for his new home. It took a few minutes of getting friendly waves and 'good morning's from the civilians in order to get to the academy building but he soon he felt someone running into him._

 _The sudden impact didn't hurt him but instead caught him off guard when he was soaking in the new atmosphere. Naruto then fell to the ground and saw something of an angel on his chest, hugging it like a lifeline. "P-please…keep h-h-him away f-from me…" That beautiful girl that seemed to be in her early teens, the age of ninja academy graduates. But Naruto forgot about that the second he heard these words belonging to scum._

 _"Hey! That bitch is my girl and if you know better than to hand her over!" Naruto knew that tone very much, the dark side of lust and the reason it is a deadly sin. It causes even the most faithful men to leave their wives and throw their lives and dignity away thinking that getting the attention of a beautiful woman who caught your eye was all worth it. It never is and that was how most men had brought themselves to ruin. "I said give that bitch to me, she deserves to be punished for not wanting a real boy like me!"_

 _Naruto didn't recognize that boy and didn't care for him at all. He just looked like the spoiled and bratty heir to a clan with his selfishness brought to a new level once he reached puberty. "I think I am going for the lady on this one. If she doesn't want you then man up and get it over with."_

 _"You bastard! I get what I want and if you don't like it than you can take to my father! Don't you know who I am!?" That boy was stubborn as he was selfish. But he soon made a complete 180 that showed his true colors; a complete and utter coward that hides behind anything and especially empty words and disguises._

 _"I only fear a few things and spoiled brats and their terrible fathers are not. Besides, those were famous last words. What to know why?" Naruto said in a tone ticked with KI, Killer Intent. That boy didn't say a word and saw instead something that even his nightmares came close to scaring him. It was a monster, a giant beast that looked at him with hunger for his flesh._

 _"What is going on here!? I was hearing some screaming and then felt someone using KI on one of my students!" Someone had barged in and caused Naruto left his KI out of the atmosphere. It was a man of average height and build. He has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way. He was Iruka Umino, a primary instructor of the academy and one of the few teachers to actually tolerate Naruto's presence._

 _"Iruka-sensei! He…!" That boy tried to tell on Naruto for use of KI and probably gave him the fake innocent bystander gig only if Naruto didn't interfere,_

 _"I was just coming to the academy and this young lady ran into me, from you! She asked me to keep you away from her." Naruto said and that boy tried to savage what little of his ego as possible._

 _"You will have to try harder than to lie to an academy instructor! You are a real jerk!"_

 _"Stop! He was there a-and I did r-run into him…" That same girl tried to say but that boy sure didn't appreciate it and seemed to forget that Naruto and Iruka was there watching._

 _"Shut up you bitch! I ought to…!" That spoiled clan heir of a boy never got a meter towards the young girl when Iruka appeared out of nowhere,_

 _"I saw everything, honest student of mine. It is now use for you to lie to me." Iruka made his own point clear across. That boy was to be punished for attempted rape of a fellow academy girl; his clan never helped him on that one, they all agreed that he went too far with his spoiled nature._

 _XXXXX_

 _Later, in one of the academy rooms, discussions filled the room. Noises were all one can make of the voices chatted at once and yet they could recognize what the other was talking. There was one single subject involved and it was all on one single young girl. Now that the sun was shining on her clearly, she was a young girl with dark blue hair and fair skin. She also has strange white eyes, which have a tinge of lavender. Her hair was in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants._

 _"Was it true?"_

 _"Yeah, that sexist and spoiled jerk finally got caught with his true colors and got it bad in the end!"_

 _"Finally! I thought that will never happen, did you see what he looked on each of us!?"_

 _"He made some of us look like worthless while the others was nothing but trophies!"_

 _"And you got all this gentleman to yourself, you are lucky Hinata-chan!"_

 _"Yeah Hinata-chan!"_

 _Hinata herself didn't appreciate that she was about to be raped and she would have been if it wasn't for Naruto and Iruka. No one else helped her and just waited for the scoop and be the first to spread it around the school and pretty soon the entire village too. That will be even worse for her; that is how bad her life is._

 _"T-thanks but I am only g-going to g-get into more t-trouble with m-m…my clan if they hear a-about this. They already h-hate me for being like m-myself." Hinata said with her usual low self-confidence that made others around her feel pity for her._

 _"Hello everyone. I am glad to finally be back." A voice that only Hinata seem to recognize had emerged throughout the crowds and despite how casual it was, it got the attention of every single student in the classroom and while they didn't seem to know who it was, one of them finally broke the ice._

 _"Naruto!? Where were you for the past three years!? You missed the entire academy years and now how are you going to train!?" Kiba Inuzuka was a boy who seemed to have an attire consisted of dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks._

 _"Naruto!?" "That dobe became this hunk!?" "Where was he for the last three years!?" Yelling ran off and for good reason because this thirteen year old Naruto had finally revealed himself from the heavy black cloak of this morning._

 _He was wearing clothes similar to Meliodas with some of his own accessories. Such as shoulder blades, twin swords in their sheaths, spiked gloves, white bandages on his entire arms and bindings over his body and held everything together. Overall, he looked something that most teenagers will call 'a badass'. Now they were jealous about the good stuff that Naruto had gotten his hands on and looked like he is ready for battle._

 _But while everyone was focused on that, Naruto had steeled his focus on the other academy students who are about to become Genin. He saw something that not even the special eyes of Hinata's clan can see. He saw every single life force and if any of them has the same mark as he. And there were plenty in this classroom, 'They truly are the reincarnations but why don't I recognize some of these? Maybe…' Naruto thought to himself until he decided it was time to start talking._

 _"I am not the same person as before everyone, I will not let you down. I rather die painfully before that could happen." Naruto said with real conviction behind those words. It was so thick that even the least experienced students were filling it, it was all starting to creep them out._

"What do you mean he passed!? He was absent for the entire three years at the Academy! He shouldn't have even made a single point! And what is worst is that I can't have him on my team!?" A scarecrow of a man, from his lean physique and shaggy white hair, yelled in the Hokage's office after the Academy Exam results were given out and teams decided. He sure doesn't seem to agree with his own team layout.

"For the last time Kakashi, there is no room for personal opinions when it comes to the future of our latest Ninja generation." The Hokage in question, real name Hiruzen Sarutobi, voiced his own frustration at the man who is giving him a real bad headache which is killer for a man of his large age. "And we have bigger things to figure out when that traitor Mizuki was found being used by a punching bag by the alleyway children while confessing to stealing the Scared Sealing Scroll. It was like he choose to tell the truth and die rather than just lie and get away since everyone did trust him as a fellow Instructor."

Someone also agreed to that. "That is right, Mizuki did say that if school teachers can't be trusted by children than no one can. That was pretty much his motto." Iruka said since he was 'friends' with Mizuki for years and at least knew the man personally and that much.

"Regardless I still need to do what my master told me to do, to look after Naruto-kun…" Kakashi said in his usual laid-back, care-free tone until he was bombarded by KI that was so strong that he instantly broke into a full body sweat fest.

"Don't make excuses and then don't then even back those up Kakashi. You claim to look after Naruto-kun but he still gets the hateful glares and the painful ends of the villagers! You are just trying to make yourself feel good and then have a relaxing life while you are at it! That is why I will never allow Naruto-kun to be on a team with you!" Hiruzen delivered that message loud and clear and filled to the brim with KI.

"…Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi said after a few minutes of glares from not only his superior but also his fellow Jonin.

"If you want to do anything with Naruto-kun than you better let him explain what it will take. Don't do everything on your own." Hiruzen said and issued the scarecrow of a Shinobi to get on his way to greet his team, with the other Jonin following shorty after when they were told of which team they were assigned.

XXXXX

An hour after the Graduation Exams were turned in for results, the Genin were asked to stay in the room until they called in for those who succeed. Those who did win were granted a headband that had a piece of metal attached that the symbol for their village; a Leaf.

'I-I sure h-hope that I-I w-will b-be on N-n-naruto-kun's t-team…' Hinata's stuttering was so bad that she even thought to herself in the same way. She was ultra-nervous from how she nearly had a heart attack when she got the results showing that she passed the Academy Graduation exam and is thus allowed to become a Genin. The only thing that she wanted afterwards will be her crush and savior to also pass the exam. If so, than she could only wish to be on the same team; not to be around her love but to be there when he needed help like she needs his.

That may come as selfish but Hinata actually knows Naruto better than anyone else even though he never got to talk to her compared to how he is very talkative around the Hokage and the owners of his favorite place to eat. She knows that no one actually understands what a lovely and painful life Naruto has to live and she does because in a nutshell, Hinata has to live a very lonely and painful life herself.

"Okay everyone, now that we have gotten all the winners in check, we can get started on the Shinobi team-ups." Iruka said when he entered the room and suddenly, the room was filled with cheers. "Settle down." Iruka then said calmly and this time, he didn't need to resort to his infamous 'Big Headed Jutsu' like always, instead he used the KI he had mastered while as a Shinobi before becoming an Instructor.

Iruka smiled to see that the kids had quieted down, 'I will have to thank Naruto-kun for that tip.' Iruka thought while sending an eye's glance at the blonde boy in question who showed a thumbs up. "Thank you for your willing to be silent and I don't want any interruptions or I will take that headband back and send you back to the Academy for another three years. Am I clear?" Iruka stated and awaited the answer of the class.

"Yes Sensei!"

"Good." Iruka then looked at his list of student graduates and in the teams set up by the Hokage. After the first six teams were announced, completely filled with civilians, it was time for the teams which were mostly of Clan heirs. "Team Seven, led by Kakashi Hatake, will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…" Iruka braced for a scream of utter joy and boasting like everyone else but instead they only heard a cricket chirping in the distance. They were shocked to see Sakura completely still and was covered from head to toe in nervous sweat; she didn't even have her mouth open. Iruka was relieved and cleared his throat to complete the announcements. "…and Kiba Inuzuka." There were no objections from the children, they were too scared when they saw the dismay state of the sole Kunoichi of Team Seven.

Still, Iruka went on. "Team Eight, led by Kurenai Yuhi, will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki." It seemed that everyone forgot about Sakura altogether when they heard about that.

"WHATT!"

"What do you mean that dobe is on a Shinobi Team!?"

"Why did we have to spend three years here while only one single day for the Uzumaki!?"

"That is not fair!"

Iruka sighed, he should have seen this coming. "If you have something to say about it than you can march over to the Hokage Tower and try to show Hokage-sama himself that he made a mistake." Iruka left this hanging and yet that did the trick and the room became silent once more. "Moving on. Team Nine is still active so we will skip to Team Ten. It will be of Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara." No one said a word and that included the said clan heirs, they got along in the Academy just fine.

After Iruka finished the rest of the tam announcements and gave a speech in hopes of lifting their spirits, the door opened for the instructor to take leave and enter the Team Leaders and Teachers. Among them, there were two that came in at the same time, almost like a genuine couple. The man was tall and shaggy that irritated the academy graduates with his cigarette smoke. The woman was somewhat of a natural born mother with her beauty and warm and welcoming red eyes.

"Team Ten? You are with me." The man was Asuma Sarutobi, the direct son of the Hokage himself.

"Team Eight, you are with me." The woman was Kurenai Yuhi, a Kunoichi whose dream was to marry a man like Asuma and show everyone that both women can be good Shinobi and that one can be great based on Genjutsu as well.

The two teams left with their respected leaders and the other graduates also left while Team Seven continued to wait for their own teacher. What Iruka never told those poor children was that Kakashi Hatake had a good reputation as a master of Ninjutsu and a successful Shinobi under the Hokage but also a reputation just as strong but also negatively as the sole Shinobi who arrives much late to every appointment, meeting and even dates and still get away with it. I guess that they will learn that soon enough.

XXXXX

Later that day, after one eventful Genin Exam,

"Hinata, Ino, Sensei. It is time." Naruto said when he finished just one bowl of Ramen at the time, it was already confusing and scaring Teuchi. "Come with me." He said and the Kunoichi only shrugged and followed him like Naruto asked of them. It was a separate training ground, empty since the last team that used it had already left. "It is time that you will learn just what happened to me and what I will have to burden you with."

"And what is that?" Ino asked curious as well as Hinata and Kurenai until they blushed at Naruto removing his shirt. "W-what the hell are you…doing?" She stopped when she saw that Naruto not only had the body of a very lean bodybuilders, not like a fishbone or a tank. There was the sign of a fox that is located above his waist on his left side.

"Ages ago, there were seven knights of a forgotten kingdom that were feared and hated for their power and ruthless respectfully. It was until they were framed for a supposed murder of a very important figure in the kingdom that they were forced to separate. Most of them were not human and were their own beings of great power. They were called the **Nanatsu no Taizai** after the Seven Deadly Sins to Man." Naruto said before moving his hands of attention to the symbol of a fox on his chest. "This is the one I was cursed with, the Fox's Sin of Greed along with the power of the first and previous holder of the burden."

"And what is that?" Kurenai asked, wanting to know more but then felt like she was being sapped of her strength and feeling a little naked despite wearing a shirt and shorts. Ino and Hinata soon felt this too and they all fell to the ground, unable to even move. All they could only do is see that Naruto was grinning.

"This. The power of Snatch which benefits the concept of the Sin of Greed. To be able to steal anything from others, whatever physical like belongings or non-physical like your strength." Naruto said with his figure more like an extreme bodybuilder which made all the girls feel a little aroused and yet frighten as well. That is until Naruto returned to normal and the Kunoichi were finally able to lift themselves up from the ground. "And these are yours." Naruto said with a grin getting so big that it threatened to peel of his face while showing some women's underwear, something that every single one of the Kunoichi recognized.

"Our underwear!" They screamed when they realized that there was nothing under their clothes and, in a split second, sent Naruto flying while they each found a tree to put their underwear back on.

"And now that is out of the way…" Each of the girls heard Naruto talking form the opposite side of their trees, making them flinch but continue to redress in embarrassment. "We can get to the really hard part; branding all of your with a Sin."

End of Chapter 2.

 ***Finally, I thought that I will never make a chapter such as this one. I thought that if I did then you all will call this too predictable. I hope that it is still good and if you want to learn more about this series than you can sign up on Netflix and go on their online service where they allow only a certain percent of the films and TV shows they offer to be watched from your computer. Just lately, they got the rights to air the anime named 'The Seven Deadly Sins' for five different languages in both dub and sub. Check it out, they got a five star rating on the first day and going strong!***


	3. What Is Our Sin?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Seven Deadly Sins**

SSS

What Is Our Sin?

 _Previously on Seven Shinobi Sins,_

" _Team Eight, you are with me." The woman was Kurenai Yuhi, a Kunoichi whose dream was to marry a man like Asuma and show everyone that both women can be good Shinobi and that one can be great based on Genjutsu as well._

 _The two teams left with their respected leaders and the other graduates also left while Team Seven continued to wait for their own teacher. What Iruka never told those poor children was that Kakashi Hatake had a good reputation as a master of Ninjutsu and a successful Shinobi under the Hokage but also a reputation just as strong but also negatively as the sole Shinobi who arrives much late to every appointment, meeting and even dates and still get away with it. I guess that they will learn that soon enough._

 _XXXXX_

 _Later that day, after one eventful Genin Exam,_

 _"Hinata, Ino, Sensei. It is time." Naruto said when he finished just one bowl of Ramen at the time, it was already confusing and scaring Teuchi. "Come with me." He said and the Kunoichi only shrugged and followed him like Naruto asked of them. It was a separate training ground, empty since the last team that used it had already left. "It is time that you will learn just what happened to me and what I will have to burden you with."_

 _"And what is that?" Ino asked curious as well as Hinata and Kurenai until they blushed at Naruto removing his shirt. "W-what the hell are you…doing?" She stopped when she saw that Naruto not only had the body of a very lean bodybuilders, not like a fishbone or a tank. There was the sign of a fox that is located above his waist on his left side._

 _"Ages ago, there were seven knights of a forgotten kingdom that were feared and hated for their power and ruthless respectfully. It was until they were framed for a supposed murder of a very important figure in the kingdom that they were forced to separate. Most of them were not human and were their own beings of great power. They were called the Nanatsu no Taizai after the Seven Deadly Sins to Man." Naruto said before moving his hands of attention to the symbol of a fox on his chest. "This is the one I was cursed with, the Fox's Sin of Greed along with the power of the first and previous holder of the burden."_

 _"And what is that?" Kurenai asked, wanting to know more but then felt like she was being sapped of her strength and feeling a little naked despite wearing a shirt and shorts. Ino and Hinata soon felt this too and they all fell to the ground, unable to even move. All they could only do is see that Naruto was grinning._

 _"This. The power of Snatch which benefits the concept of the Sin of Greed. To be able to steal anything from others, whatever physical like belongings or non-physical like your strength." Naruto said with his figure more like an extreme bodybuilder which made all the girls feel a little aroused and yet frighten as well. That is until Naruto returned to normal and the Kunoichi were finally able to lift themselves up from the ground. "And these are yours." Naruto said with a grin getting so big that it threatened to peel of his face while showing some women's underwear, something that every single one of the Kunoichi recognized._

 _"Our underwear!" They screamed when they realized that there was nothing under their clothes and, in a split second, sent Naruto flying while they each found a tree to put their underwear back on._

 _"And now that is out of the way…" Each of the girls heard Naruto talking form the opposite side of their trees, making them flinch but continue to redress in embarrassment. "We can get to the really hard part; branding all of your with a Sin."_

"O-okay T-team, t-that i-is a-all f-for t-today. H-have a g-good d-day." Kurenai said in a stutter that everyone thought only Hinata could muster. She sure was nervous about something alright but no one on Team Eight can ever tell anyone what it was. The girls just try to hide their faces from Naruto even when he is not looking at them directly. It was almost like Naruto was in charge of them rather than Kurenai.

Naruto just went back to the home that had had bought with the money that 'happened to appear out of nowhere' into his hand. All of it not only got Naruto the right to own the land and anything that is inside the boundaries, but also to fill the rooms with the works; cooking tools in the kitchen, furniture in the living and bedroom, training devices in the outside Dojo and decorations to fill up the remaining space for visitors.

"What a day, I still don't understand woman. And I listened to her voice for centuries and I still don't understand girls." Naruto muttered as he undressed while revealing his Fox Sin mark that remained on his chest but there was something else. There was the symbol of a creature with a body of circles attached like a bracelet as the head bit on the end; it was like a dragon was eating its tail. "I can't believe this happened and that I can't tell anyone. That I am the one that brands people with sins because I am guilty of more sins than a single person can ever be." Naruto didn't say another word as he took a shower and collapsed in his bed for the next day.

XXXXX

"When he said that we will be branded with a Sin, he promised it was just so we can benefit from it and not to embarrass us and instead he had to place it where I can't show in public." Kurenai talked to herself while she entered her room and got ready for a shower. After getting undressed and entered the shower room, she looked down to see her brand of sin that closely resembled a cat turning its head in a direction other than the rest of the body is facing; that wasn't what got her embarrassed, it was that the brand could only be shown once she takes off her underwear and shorts. It was located directly above her womb and her vagina, as if it was proof that she doubted herself as virgin to be a potential mother, either blood or not.

"At least I got to see just what this 'Sin' does in terms of abilities. My Genjutsu just expanded tenfold thanks to that perverted but wonderful blonde." Kurenai muttered and started to remember earlier that day, when she received her own Sin.

 _Flashback Begins_

 _When Naruto turned around the tree where Kurenai was just about to get her underwear on, he clamped his hand on her arm which caused a lot more pain than usual. It was like something was injected into her body from where Naruto's hand touched her skin. But the strangest thing was that she felt the pain moving more like a snake and throughout her body instead of spreading and expanding like a virus. The painful feeling finally found its way down to her vagina, in full view for Naruto to see._

 _Kurenai was too indulged in what is going on with herself to worry about Naruto until he said,_

 _"The Cat's Sin of Doubt. To never let go of what is yours and when you do, you feel that you have given it away to be taken so you always want it back."_

 _"What!?" Kurenai wanted to deny that statement but couldn't find the strength to utter another word. She just stared at the mark on her body until she felt like her head was hit by a wrecking ball and an anvil was weighting down her heart._

 _What she then felt was something that she never did in her life. It was like her body was a shell and her soul was acting a hermit crab leaving it for the time being. It felt weird, leaving the body and then expanding. Expanding like when you add coloring a cup of water. And while she was expanding, Kurenai then felt like a blanket; a blanket covering all the bumps on a lumpy patch of rocks. She didn't know what to make of it until,_

 _"HEY!" Kurenai was knocked out of her stupor when she heard Naruto's voice in a booming volume that nearly scared her skin off. "You need to calm down with the illusions and pheromones Sensei. They were being released into the air from your body. I had to break them up before Hinata-chan and Ino-chan can get affected."_

 _"Huh? I didn't even use my Chakra…" Kurenai said until Naruto prevented her from speaking._

 _"Just call it your special ability with your branded sin. I think the name '_ _ **Nightmare Pollen**_ _' should suit it very well." Naruto said and Kurenai had found the name rather catchy, it did fit all of this into one name very well. "And you forgot something." Naruto added before pointing to indeed something that Kurenai had forgotten_

 _Flashback Ends_

"But how am I going to explain this to Asuma-kun that a boy, not even half his age, saw what I was hoping that only he will see?" Kurneai wondered until she shoved those type of thoughts aside for the rest of the day as the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha changed into her nightgown. And yet she felt a little bold all of a sudden and purposely didn't tie up her nightgown completely; the bottom half had parted to show her vagina opening as it still has her branded sin printed on.

XXXXX

"What is wrong daughter? You never acted like this before." Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka Clan and Ino's father, asked with a fatherly worried tone. But Ino didn't even look back with her strange new personality.

[There is nothing wrong with me father. Sensei and Naruto-san just showed me what kind of a girl I really was so I promised them that I will try to be a better person if I am going to be a better Kunoichi. You still want your only daughter to be a Shinobi good enough to become the next head of our Clan.] Ino talked liked she suddenly became a robot, nearly emotionless and moved her words in a way that only a very experienced and true butler will ever do. [Now if you wish more of my attention, I will retire to my chambers to prepare for tomorrow's activities.]

Ino left like she said but her parents were still worried. No one ever changes like that under one day. But what could have happened to their daughter?

 _Flashback Begins_

 _"Hey! Don't look you…!" Ino screeched, thinking that Naruto was going to see her change into her underwear since it was impossible to do while keeping the rest of her clothes on. Instead, she felt something enter her body via her arm and settled on the right side of her chest, below her bust. It was the symbol of a goat that had its horns a lot like a ram's showing._

 _"The Goat's Sin of Lust. When a goat wants a patch of grass and a mate so greatly that it charges any competition."_

 _"What? Lust?" Ino also noticed something else, like her anger had left completely and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Ino knew that it was what she felt towards Sasuke, lust. Lust for his looks, his reputation and what benefits will come to becoming his wife. Never on what he actually thought about her or even having a woman for a wife. "Okay Naruto, I will burden this sin of mine."_

 _"Thank you Ino. I knew that you were this strong of a woman to put up for what everyone has to say about you." Naruto smiled and Ino couldn't help but stand up straight with a blush covering her cheeks._

 _Flashback Ends_

[I do feel like I have improved once I gained awareness of my sin. I just wish that I didn't talk like this and creep everyone out.] Ino said in her new, robotic-like voice once she was finally back in her room. [Hmm.] Ino then raised a finger to some young birds and squirrels as well as a couple of stray cats to her windowsill, ignoring each other, and sent a surge of strange energy to their necks. [Interesting, I never knew that the world looked like that. This **Invasion** Ability from my Sin could be, ironically, be a very benefiting ability that will compliment my clan's arts.] Ino said while the wild animals and birds left the windowsill, not really understanding what is going on. [I just wish I will be able to figure out how to make up to Naruto-san who granted me this **Invasion** power in an effort to increase my power.]

XXXXX

Hinata ignored the stares. Ignored the gossip. Even ignored her curious younger sister, Hanabi which was a younger and split version of herself, and her demanding father, Hiashi who was the head of her clan, the Hyugas. They all were wondering why she was wearing the clothes of another clan instead of the style that was so unique to the Hyuga Clan that it is illegal for anyone to wear them and vice versa. But Hinata didn't care because she was too embarrassed of what happened earlier that day.

 _Flashback Begins_

 _Hinata was about to faint until she felt her crush's hand on her shoulder and felt something else going through her body until it settled on her right thigh. But then Hinata felt something yet again, like her clothes were suddenly too tight; even after she bought a set that had 'plenty of room to grow'. Hinata then saw that the tree she was trying to hide behind had suddenly failed to be taller than her._

 _While this was happening, Hinata kept growing until she finally stopped. Hinata was in awe and fright that she was tall enough to almost reach the clouds and she could see the entire village from where she was standing. That is until a breeze had told her that her clothes were barely covering her body at all. But Hinata then noticed that Ino and Kurenai were somehow focused on some clones of Naruto and haven't even saw Hinata in her new size._

 _Hinata just wanted to cover herself up and try to find out how to shrink back down. She then noticed Naruto staring at her but not as he most private parts but at her right thigh itself. He then said,_

 _"The Serpent's Sin of Envy. To want to be like what everyone has because you desire it for your own, whatever to have or to be." Hinata turned to see the symbol of snake in the form resembling the letter 'S'._

 _"Don't you want to see something better than my mark Naruto-kun?" Hinata then said, boldly and without her usual stutter. She instantly realized that and wished that she had another hand to cover her mouth up._

 _"I would when you shrink down and kiss me." Naruto teased back and Hinata flinched and didn't say another word. "Let's just fix your shoe size back to our standards for now." Naruto then said, touching where the sin mark is while making Hinata blush again at the contact where it was considered to be sexual harassment. And yet she didn't say a word since she suddenly shrank until she was back to the size she was that very morning. "And remember, I never forget the requests of women like you Hinata and I will make sure they are cared out." Naruto added which got Hinata to finally faint._

 _"I better clean this mess up and think of one hectic story to tell Choji when I see him again." Naruto muttered as he picked up Hinata's body, not in the way of a sexual harasser. The last thing he wanted was to see himself as a despicable person to take advantage of a naked woman who had fainted._

 _Flashback Ends_

And Naruto did run into Choji and told him that Hinata needed some new clothes because her old ones 'shrink too fast' and that she really needed were some of the Akimichi's clothes that change size along with each member of the clan. They are known for their special technique that transforms them into giants at will and increase their Taijutsu capabilities.

Hinata did have to go through some sessions and a lot of hard talking to even convince Choji's father to do a favor by allowing Hinata and her alone to wear their type of clothing. They also let anyone learn it only if they promise to just keep it to themselves and not share it as it is still a clan secret.

Back to the present, Hinata was wearing a new style of pajamas that she herself did not know how she got so bold. All she actually wore were clothing no bigger than a bikini that also showed off her prefect and natural dimensions and curves. She felt like someone who actually wanted everyone to see what she was hiding under heavy clothing. "I don't know what you did to me or why but it is helping me so much that it is amazing." Hinata muttered in her sleep, lying on her side on her bed. "And I am glad that you still want to complete my request. I will dream of it until we will do it for real."

And just like that, Hinata pulled the covers over her mostly exposed body while having a perverted blush on her cheeks as she dreamed of what she wanted to do with Naruto. Things that should remain private and inclusive to the two of them. But all that will still have to wait as there are still a lot Naruto hasn't told even his own team yet.

XXXXX

Later that next day,

"I wonder why Naruto-kun asked all of us to meet him at this hour and so far away from the village." Hinata said. She explained that it took a while but managed to convince some of the knitters in her clan to outfit a new wardrobe that had both the colors of the Hyuga and the expandable fibers of the Akimichi clothing. She did all this to at least make all this past her very strict and protocol father.

"I have no idea Hinata-san. He merely came to my room via my open window and gave me the news." Ino answered,

"I wish you will just understand that you creep us out, talking like that." Kurenai stated and Hinata nodded. Ino just shrugged as something she couldn't help ever since yesterday when she was branded with her sin mark. Eventually, the Kunoichi arrived at the portion of the Fire Country which was a good distance outside the village boundaries, where Naruto was waiting so patiently that the birds and animals found him a good place to rest.

They weren't startled when Naruto started moving again but when they saw that they had company they didn't recognize. For being such same beings, they had an almost instantaneous flight response. That is why it takes so hard for a much large being to get them comfortable and trusting to their presence. And yet when the girls tried to ask what the 'big deal' was, Naruto didn't say another word and instead clutched his own head and pulled it off!

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed at the top of her voice when she could have sworn to see her crush 'commit suicide' right in front of her. Kurenai and Ino were having a hard time not to explode either for their own reasons; Kurenai had seen the acts of war and the various ways the soldiers and Shinobi were killed off and Ino was still adapting to her new and creepy personality.

"Now that is a good and steady voice there Hinata. I told you good things will happen when you open up your shell." The Kunoichi were stopped in their tracks when they heard a familiar voice and it came from the severed head of Naruto. "Like you Hinata-chan and Ino-chan, you have become the reincarnations of a giant and a living doll, it happened to me too. I have been become the reincarnation of a Bandit that became immortal by drinking the Holy Grail of the Fountain Youth. Both of which had been lost thousands of years ago. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but I needed to see you take the burden of your sins first to see if you are ready to see my own." Naruto said while his cut off body somehow placed his head back on the shoulder; he had to work out the stiffness in those joints and work on reconnecting the severed nerves.

"S-so, you can't die…?" Hinata had to ask since she figured that if Naruto couldn't die then he will have to watch both her and his friends fall before he would. It will be horrible.

"The Fountain of Youth was so that old age couldn't kill me. But it was made from mana, which was a younger form of Chakra. Human made weapons can't kill me nor could any technique used by a human can. But I can still get killed, solely by the power of a Demon." Naruto explained and for a very short moment that his team still caught with their eyes was the blonde's eyes suddenly turning black. Just what more secrets does Naruto have?

End of Chapter 3.

 ***I am glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too. I really had to research some kind of term to describe a Sin that can work with a woman like Kurenai. And since I made this one up, I had to also come up with a gift that came with the Sin branded to Kurenai's body.**

 **If you didn't like the repeated flashbacks than I will apologize. And you will be relieved to know that I won't be doing a chapter like this one very often. I merely thought that it was going to help the plot and now I will be able to take off with looking back. Please tell me how the rest of the story is like. Enjoy Veteran's Day!***


	4. Judgments In The Land of Waves

SSS

Judgments In The Land of Waves

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Seven Deadly Sins**

 _Previously on Seven Shinobi Sins,_

 _Later that next day,_

 _"I wonder why Naruto-kun asked all of us to meet him at this hour and so far away from the village." Hinata said. She explained that it took a while but managed to convince some of the knitters in her clan to outfit a new wardrobe that had both the colors of the Hyuga and the expandable fibers of the Akimichi clothing. She did all this to at least make all this past her very strict and protocol father._

 _"I have no idea Hinata-san. He merely came to my room via my open window and gave me the news." Ino answered,_

 _"I wish you will just understand that you creep us out, talking like that." Kurenai stated and Hinata nodded. Ino just shrugged as something she couldn't help ever since yesterday when she was branded with her sin mark. Eventually, the Kunoichi arrived at the portion of the Fire Country which was a good distance outside the village boundaries, where Naruto was waiting so patiently that the birds and animals found him a good place to rest._

 _They weren't startled when Naruto started moving again but when they saw that they had company they didn't recognize. For being such same beings, they had an almost instantaneous flight response. That is why it takes so hard for a much large being to get them comfortable and trusting to their presence. And yet when the girls tried to ask what the 'big deal' was, Naruto didn't say another word and instead clutched his own head and pulled it off!_

 _"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed at the top of her voice when she could have sworn to see her crush 'commit suicide' right in front of her. Kurenai and Ino were having a hard time not to explode either for their own reasons; Kurenai had seen the acts of war and the various ways the soldiers and Shinobi were killed off and Ino was still adapting to her new and creepy personality._

 _"Now that is a good and steady voice there Hinata. I told you good things will happen when you open up your shell." The Kunoichi were stopped in their tracks when they heard a familiar voice and it came from the severed head of Naruto. "Like you Hinata-chan and Ino-chan, you have become the reincarnations of a giant and a living doll, it happened to me too. I have been become the reincarnation of a Bandit that became immortal by drinking the Holy Grail of the Fountain Youth. Both of which had been lost thousands of years ago. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but I needed to see you take the burden of your sins first to see if you are ready to see my own." Naruto said while his cut off body somehow placed his head back on the shoulder; he had to work out the stiffness in those joints and work on reconnecting the severed nerves._

 _"S-so, you can't die…?" Hinata had to ask since she figured that if Naruto couldn't die then he will have to watch both her and his friends fall before he would. It will be horrible._

 _"The Fountain of Youth was so that old age couldn't kill me. But it was made from mana, which was an older form of Chakra. Human made weapons can't kill me nor could any technique used by a human can. But I can still get killed, solely by the power of a Demon." Naruto explained and for a very short moment that his team still caught with their eyes was the blonde's eyes suddenly turning black. Just what more secrets does Naruto have?_

"We are doing WHAT!?"

Hiruzen sighed and cleared his throat, already clean off anything by all the times the old man had done in just one day. "I have gotten a report from Team Seven and their first C-rank had turned all the way to A-rank so I am sending the only Genin team available to asset them until they complete it. And Team Eight, which includes all of you, is the very one since the others are still on missions."

"Oh man. Our own first C-rank and we are only going to get paid by getting another team paid too." Naruto grumbled. The rest of Team Eight only sighed in deadpan because they can only watch as Naruto does whatever he wants and he can get away with it and they know it. In fact, they are the only ones that know that.

XXXXX

Tsunami, daughter of Tazuna the bridge builder who had returned from Konoha to request for some Shinobi, heard knocking on the house door and hurried to answer it. "Coming!" Opening it, she saw Team Eight in all their glory. "You must be the Shinobi Team that is going to help us and the one that Father brought back?"

"We are, my name is Kurenai Yuhi. This is Naruto, Hinata, and Ino." Kurenai introduced herself and the whole time and Tsunami allowed them in. But while she was sure welcome to another Shinobi Team in the house, someone else sure wasn't.

"What is a Dobe and his bitches doing here!? This is our mission!" Sasuke didn't care for Team Eight at all, this should have gave that away. After all, Sasuke didn't like that Team Eight was doing more missions than Team Seven and thus the former is a more popular and requested team than the latter; Sasuke hated to be below anything in life.

"This is not up to debate Sasuke. Unless you will march over to the village and tell the Hokage himself that he made the biggest mistake of his life. I am sure that the council will be proud to hear that you called the Hokage wrong." Naruto said cheeky and smirked at how Sasuke was boiling red in anger.

"Naruto is right Uchiha. It is a direct order from the Hokage himself and all we can do is follow it because from what we can see, you are disciplined enough to leave an A-rank mission for more experienced Shinobi in Konoha." Kurenai had her own turn at explaining why they were in Wave.

"Sasuke Uchiha never backs down! I will rather die than have a spot on my prefect record!" Still having an echo ten times bigger than himself, the Uchiha proves. "And I don't need any help at all so go home!"

Sasuke was going to leave the room when he felt like something pierced his neck but there wasn't anything off when tried to slap it with his hand. [Sasuke, I think you are a little mistaken because you do know that you need help. You couldn't last a few seconds with Zabuza Momochi or stop his body from being taken by a supposed Hunter Nin after Kakashi Hatake truly beat Zabuza.] Ino said in her robotic, emotionless voice that surprised Team Seven entirely but also Sasuke who was pale that someone had gotten his thoughts and feelings spot on.

"What the hell!? Who fucking said that!?" Sasuke shouted out now in anger with the belief that someone had been stalking him and decided now to embarrass him.

[Forgive me but Naruto-kun told me about you over the past three months to use my power to practice and you won't mind.] Sasuke heard that same voice again and could have sworn to notice that Ino wasn't fawning over him like in the Academy and instead showed barely any emotion. [I am supposed to make sure that I maintain my skill over my ability that was once named **Invasion**.]

"You can stop that fucking robot like talk Ino! You are getting me angry!" Sasuke yelled until he felt the same piercing sensation again.

[Actually, my speech is making you feel fearful and uneasy. Perhaps it is because you are used to me being, how you all say it, in love with you.] Ino then acted like she forgotten how it was like to have a hopeless crush on Sasuke only to be rejected in every advance; yet was too prideful to admit it.

"Shut up or I will kill you!" Sasuke was showing more and more of being afraid and less and less of being angry by the second of listening to Ino stare him down. Meanwhile, Kiba was joining everyone in their laughter while Sakura was wondering whys he wasn't ranting and trying to stop this exchange that involved 'her Sasuke-kun' getting humiliated.

"Perhaps I will have to get you all to see what we mean by branding your sins into your skin." And just like that, no one said another word or even made a peep. There was malice in the air and in those words that left everyone speechless for the rest of the day.

XXXXX

"Okay Team Eight. You may have been active for the last three months but you still need training and in order to prepare for the return of Zabuza and his accomplice, you all will need to step up your training by climbing trees."

"I refuse."

"No need."

[Already accomplished.]

Kakashi was shocked that he was immediately shot down on his 'offer to help' catch up to hos 'far ahead' his team is to the others. Meanwhile, all three Genin laughed at Team Eight.

"You will have to do better than that to miss out on training and get weak on purpose! You shouldn't lie when…hey where did you go!?" Kiba was in the middle of his laughter and mocking until he finally was aware that he and his team were just laughing up dust and mocking nobody.

"Up here airheaded jerks." Team Seven looked up to see that Team Eight were relaxing up the tree and on the bottom side of the branches. "Now hurry it up, we are already listening to the blood filling up our heads."

"But how are you doing that!? That is impossible!" Sakura, the last person to say such things, yelled in denial.

"This is no illusion Haruno-san and no dream ether so hurry up. We are trying to find out how bats do this all their lives." Naruto said as the spokesperson for his team, easily the de-facto leader when Kurenai wasn't around to give directions and guidance.

Later,

"You three are hopeless." Naruto had to say it and his team agreed with heartily while Kakashi looked down in embarrassment at the dismay state of his team during a very simple training exercise. Sasuke and Kiba were at the base of their own tree that had smoke emitting from its broken bark while Sakura was exhausted with bloody fingers from trying to stop herself from falling off the bark that had scratch marks and blood marks as well. The former two found out the hard way but hadn't learned that too much chakra to stick to the tree bark will only repel you off like steeping on land mine; meanwhile, Sakura thought she was done only to be told to do ten laps to one that both Sasuke and Kiba have to take in order to get the exercise down.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, he won't be talked down while he was boiling up that he couldn't even get something as basic as this while a team of commoners had mastered it days ago.

"Looks like I have to do it. Standby girls." Naruto ordered and both of them did while Kakashi was told to stand still since he was not to be excluded from this 'branding of sins'. "First…" And just like that, Kakashi was the first the get his brand,

"The Dog's Sin of Blind Sight. To relay on only one's hounded senses to carry out deeds, unable to see what the responsibility truly is." Kakashi felt like his skin had turned to magma and was melting his organs as black ink had moved up his body, all the way to his remaining eye. So, including his eyelid, Kakashi's uncovered side of his face had the symbol of a dog in a napping positon. "Now you can use the brand's power to heighten one sense tenfold at one cost; every other sense is numb and useless until the ability is deactivated. The ability is named simply as **Blindsight**."

Kakashi tried it out on his reflexes, so much that he could dodge even a raindrop but to his horror, he couldn't see the trees around him. He couldn't feel the wind on his face. He couldn't hear the sound of the nearby creek. He couldn't taste the air he breathed. And finally, he couldn't smell his team or fellow Shinobi that are definitely nearby. It was something out of a nightmare. Kakashi had to deactivate his heighten reflexes and remember what happened today.

And just in time for when Sasuke started to scream as the same black ink moved up his own arm until it settled past his eyes and on the forehead. Naruto spoke while this happened. "The Hawk's Sin of Disloyalty. To always be on one's own and leave for the most tempting side of any conflict or alliance." And just like that, the mark was of a hawk but this one had wings settled and glaze downward; like it felt no need to get on guard and looked down on everything that isn't above it. "And your brand had given you the ability to gain more power after every act of betrayal for a cost of course; power will be traded with bloodlust replacing honor and reason. You can go insane if you use it too much. This is called **Reward of Traitors**."

"This will allow me to kill my brother. That is all I need to know." Sasuke had another thing that defined him, his desire to kill his brother by indulging his mind and soul with hate; in the way that Sasuke believes to be what his traitorous brother wanted him to do.

"Time will give you your answer Uchiha. After all, you won't listen to me telling you to not forgo your humanity for power." Naruto said and then left that hanging and approached Sakura. She then screamed when Naruto grabbed her by the wrist a little hard and spread the black ink once again. "The Mouse's Sin of Cowardice. To never want to do anything for themselves but to hid behind others and can't survive independently."

And like before, the ink settled and this time on Sakura's right cheek with the appearance of a lonely mouse with a look of fear on its face. "With this brand, you will be able flee from anything from arguments to actual conflicts. Also, your capability to breed had increased to the point of safely giving birth up to ten children in one go but only when given pregnant naturally. So if you try sperm donations, your body will reject the process. This is called **Rabbit Breeding**."

"That's not so bad. Now I can really help Sasuke-kun with recreating his clan!" Sakura, of course, ignored Naruto as soon as she heard the first two sentences. She then was like a kid who learned that Christmas had happened sooner than usual. Meanwhile, Naruto went to remaining member of Team Seven, Kiba.

But unlike his teammates, Kiba tried to take in the pain as the black ink had burrowed through living skin of the final time that day. "And the Wolf's Sin of Boldness. To always take challenges head on and leave a mess behind, always expecting to be gone as they depart." But this brand was the most unique out of Team Seven. This brand in the shape of a wolf had circulated Kiba's entire neck. "Now you will lose all human fear and what is more, your body can perform feats that no other human body can, even with a life time of training. You now have the ability **Daredevil**."

"Far out!" Kiba cheered, just like the rest of Team Seven but not Kakashi. The latter felt like this ability was only irony given his personal history but that is a story for another time. And the current time will tell the story of another team branded with sins that will use their abilities in ways that will drastically change their lives forever and others too. And another thing, what can happen is unclear as fate is as unpredictable as ever and now time is sleeping with Fate in the same bed too.

End of Chapter 4.

 ***Hey! It sure took a while to get the best animal to symbolize my version of Team Seven and even longer to think of the name for their sins and abilities based off of the former. Hope you like it and sorry if I didn't do what you suggested, I have forgotten all about them in the past few months since I published this story. Thanks anyways and I can only ask for suggestions to Team Nine and Team Ten; later I will think about foreign Genin teams like Team Gaara and much, much later Team Bee. Please let me know soon and have a nice day!***


	5. Sins By The Handful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Seven Deadly Sins**

SSS

Sins By The Handful

 _Previously on Seven Shinobi Sins;_

" _The Dog's Sin of Blind Sight. To relay on only one's hounded senses to carry out deeds, unable to see what the responsibility truly is." Kakashi felt like his skin had turned to magma and was melting his organs as black ink had moved up his body, all the way to his remaining eye. So, including his eyelid, Kakashi's uncovered side of his face had the symbol of a dog in a napping position. "Now you can use the brand's power to heighten one sense tenfold at one cost; every other sense is numb and useless until the ability is deactivated. The ability is named simply as_ _ **Blindsight**_ _."_

 _Kakashi tried it out on his reflexes, so much that he could dodge even a raindrop but to his horror, he couldn't see the trees around him. He couldn't feel the wind on his face. He couldn't hear the sound of the nearby creek. He couldn't taste the air he breathed. And finally, he couldn't smell his team or fellow Shinobi that are definitely nearby. It was something out of a nightmare. Kakashi had to deactivate his heighten reflexes and remember what happened today._

 _And just in time for when Sasuke started to scream as the same black ink moved up his own arm until it settled past his eyes and on the forehead. Naruto spoke while this happened. "The Hawk's Sin of Disloyalty. To always be on one's own and leave for the most tempting side of any conflict or alliance." And just like that, the mark was of a hawk but this one had wings settled and glaze downward; like it felt no need to get on guard and looked down on everything that isn't above it. "And your brand had given you the ability to gain more power after every act of betrayal for a cost of course; power will be traded with bloodlust replacing honor and reason. You can go insane if you use it too much. This is called_ _ **Reward of Traitors**_ _."_

 _"Time will give you your answer Uchiha. After all, you won't listen to me telling you to not forgo your humanity for power." Naruto said and then left that hanging and approached Sakura. She then screamed when Naruto grabbed her by the wrist a little hard and spread the black ink once again. "The Mouse's Sin of Cowardice. To never want to do anything for themselves but to hid behind others and can't survive independently."_

 _And like before, the ink settled and this time on Sakura's right cheek with the appearance of a lonely mouse with a look of fear on its face. "With this brand, you will be able flee from anything from arguments to actual conflicts. Also, your capability to breed had increased to the point of safely giving birth up to ten children in one go but only when given pregnant naturally. So, if you try sperm donations, your body will reject the process. This is called_ _ **Rabbit Breeding**_ _."_

 _But unlike his teammates, Kiba tried to take in the pain as the black ink had burrowed through living skin of the final time that day. "And the Wolf's Sin of Boldness. To always take challenges head on and leave a mess behind, always expecting to be gone as they depart." But this brand was the most unique out of Team Seven. This brand in the shape of a wolf had circulated Kiba's entire neck. "Now you will lose all human fear and what is more, your body can perform feats that no other human body can, even with a life time of training. You now have the ability_ _ **Daredevil**_ _."_

 _"Far out!" Kiba cheered, just like the rest of Team Seven but not Kakashi. The latter felt like this ability was only irony given his personal history but that is a story for another time. And the current time will tell the story of another team branded with sins that will use their abilities in ways that will drastically change their lives forever and others too. And another thing, what can happen is unclear as fate is as unpredictable as ever and now time is sleeping with Fate in the same bed too._

"How are feeling now Sakura? Does it still hurt?" Kakashi spent the next couple of days training his new **'Blindsight'** ability; he can now switch between senses on a whim. He just needed a little more time to hone his instincts, the one sense not affected. Right now, he is resting with one of his students, shivering in the wind with several minor bruises all over; thankfully, Sakura learned how to heal them.

"Not terribly, Sensei." Sakura responded, wincing slightly from the feeling of the breeze; despite not wearing a shirt, her modesty was preserved by a spare towel. It was the best way to help fix the bruises without any clothes being in the way. "Kurenai-senpai really holds nothing back. Not that I blame her."

Kakashi nodded. He always thought that since Kurenai was a rookie Jonin compared to his seniority from spending years under the rank. And yet Kurenai still has the fierce female fury that every woman develops, especially for Kunoichi. Sakura just needs to catch up, big time. "I just hope that this doesn't discourage you in any way. After all, even I can't think of how to use your special ability in combat and…"

"And it just makes me a more effective baby factory. I know that too, Sensei." Also, Kurenai bashed out any of the fangirl excitement about the Rabbit Breeding ability out of Sakura's head. The sooner the little bubblegum hair girl learns the truth, the easier it is to prevent any attempts for rape in the future; after all, even female ANBU have come close to be raped on occasion.

"Hey Sensei! We're hungry! When's dinner!?" Sakura and Kakashi sighed to hear a voice that could only come from a certain feral boy; Kiba. And, unlike the two sitting in an open door, the other half of Team Seven had both their heads in the clouds about their new abilities and powers.

"Keep yelling like that and you will have rogue shinobi for your dinner." That was neither Sakura nor Kakashi that answered. It was Naruto, with a frying pan covered with a lid and an apron, not even ashamed to be seen as such. "Did you already forget that our client is still targeted by Gato and his thugs? I thought you will be training with more silence than this."

"You know that I can't take you seriously with that outfit on and…" Kiba retorted before Naruto slightly ajar the lid on the pan to let out a scent that made the entire Team Seven drool. Then Naruto closed the gap which got everyone to snap out of their flunk.

"I don't care Kiba. And if you want what I am cooking for diner, then you keep your trap to that of a mouse." Naruto stated and a devious smile grew on his face. "Or you can keep training and screaming while everyone else, including your owner, helps themselves to dinner and you get none."

Kiba felt like sinking his head into his hood and out of sights to the thought of missing out of something that smelled so good. "…never mind." Naruto's face gleamed victoriously and even patted the dog trainer on the head.

"I know you are a good boy, Kiba. Akamaru should give you a treat." Everyone laughed at that one and even the little white puppy looked amused. And Kiba felt the burn, figurately and on his face.

Yet dinner came and no one was denied food. Speaking of which, Naruto's cooking was the best. "Just another thing I learned from my night classes." (1) The blonde had only that to answer for how he got so good.

"I still can't get over that Zabuza is going to come back. I really thought he was killed off." Sakura suddenly brought up and that brought the atmosphere to a dreadful silence.

"Sakura, we've been over this already. He is coming and we are going to be ready for him." Naruto spoke up this time. "While I can't say that victory is guaranteed for us, your team should stand a better chance than a week ago."

"It better." Sasuke finally spoke. And his voice was hollow as the eyes he were showing. "Because unlike Sakura and Kiba, you truly put me through hell. And if we don't win then I will have to kill you myself." This time, this threat was made a little too real by a burst of KI.

"Finally." Naruto, however, was not affected the slightest. In fact, he was slightly amused. "You are being a man about this. And I return the favor, both of our lives are entrusted to each other." Sasuke nodded and both boys went back to eating. Everyone else just excused themselves, not wanting to accidently ruin this moment; not as much as to upset Sasuke but Naruto himself.

XXXXX

Soon, the week was over and yet the bridge still wasn't done. This time, both Shinobi Teams were there to protect their client in the event that Zabuza did return. The daughter and grandson were relocated to a safehouse near the house, with all the valuables also hidden away. This was to ensure, in the event of thugs breaking in, all there will be is an empty house. Only thing wrong with the plan was that Naruto was not to be found anywhere that morning; just a note saying to go with the plan anyways.

Then the mist came all over the bridge. "We know you are here, Zabuza. Like a good joke, this only works once." Kakashi spoke without hesitation.

"I know. And I hadn't spent with this disgrace itching at my back, Cyclops." That rough voice was carried throughout the mist and the self-disappointment was easy to point out. Zabuza never allowed anyone to survive his mist to tell how he kills. "This time, you all won't get away from me."

"I seem to recall that you were retrieved by your partner when you were about to lose." Kakashi fearlessly spoke the facts. "We didn't run, you two did." That was met by the oversized kitchen knife moving for the neck. But nothing that a good timing substitution with the 'holy log of wood' couldn't keep heads from rolling. "I definitely hit a nerve."

"And I am definitely hitting you harder than before for this insolence." Zabuza growled and both he and Kakashi got ready for their rematch. But before they could trade blows, the sounds of shattered glass were heard and the screams of a girl followed right after. "Haku!" Zabuza shouted off and glared at Kakashi, "How in the ten levels of hell did your team off my partner so easily!?"

"I think that the credit goes to the other team." Kakashi sensed that the Genin had finished off the figure that done away with Zabuza a week earlier. And he was also surprised that it only took a few moments for a High-Chunin level Shinobi to be beaten. "And it looks like the money goes to our team."

"Not when I get my money first!" Zabuza charged in yet again, slightly angrier than before. And Kakashi still was ready to clash. But their brawl was a failure from the start and ended all the same when,

"There is no money for you, Zabuza." That cut through the intense atmosphere like a knife through heated butter. But before anyone could turn to look who spoke, a midget's corpse landed bloody among the mist and the horrified people to witness it. "You know who that is, Demon of the Mist." And he sure did,

"GATO!" Zabuza shouted off with a face of disbelief and either anger or shock. And when the smell of human blood entered his nose, one that especially strong, Zabuza turned off the mist. He didn't care if this defied his principles or if it is against his plan, he had to see what killed his employer. And the Demon of the Mist had lifted the blanket of a monster and his pile of prey.

It was enough corpses to make a small army or else a large gang of thugs, all stacked and put together messily. Their faces were of the most horrific, painful deaths; like they were tortured as they were being killed. All the torn flesh, messy bones and blood dripping had made the whole air stink something terrible. And Naruto, of all people, was whistling a pleasant tone while sitting on top of the pile! "I do good work, or what?" The blonde spoke, before jumping up and somehow scooped up the pile of bodies, dumping them over the bridge railing; this was followed by the sound of large splashes and teeth chomping happily.

No one said a word. No one even twitched a muscle. Both Team Seven and Eight knew about Gato's plan to rid of Zabuza but Naruto was still a few steps ahead and disposed of the tyrant right under everyone's noses. One could only imagine the power Naruto had for wielding the power from the Sin of Wrath.

Later,

The entire Country of Waves thanked the Shinobi for sticking with them and ridding the land of their tyrant. With all the workers coming out of hiding, the bridge was finished within a couple of hours and was named, "The Hidden Leaf Bridge". And no matter what, both teams couldn't break it to the crowds that they simply stalled for time for Naruto to free Wave Country.

Right now, they already arrived back at Konoha and had to report to the Hokage about how it went. "While I am still appalled that you allowed your team to walk to their deaths by accepting the mission always…" Hiruzen spoke with eyes glaring nearly hard enough to burrow holes into the heads in Team Seven. "I was glad that both teams got out unscathed and we even gained a trading route connecting to Konoha. I say that your teams deserve equal share of an A-Ranked mission."

"We actually own everything to Naruto-kun." Kakashi finally spoke up. "He gave us gifts suiting every single one of us and helped open our eyes. That was how we won against Zabuza and his partner. His team were simply company that misery loves." Ignoring how blunt that was, justifying the glares from the girls of Team Eight, it was the truth. And

"Tell me everything." Hiruzen said with authority behind every single letter. "Don't leave anything out, not one detail."

XXXXX

Later, after briefing the Hokage about the whole deal, Team Ten was summoned to the office upon orders from the big chef himself. Thankfully, they had no conflicts of interest so they arrived immediately.

"So, you are saying that the troublesome blonde can somehow bestow special powers and abilities when he brands you with a sin?" Shikamaru was the laziest and yet smartest boy of his age, "How troublesome, every single word." And that is a sure sign that the boy is bored, yet again.

"Whatever, lazy bones." Naruto responded. "And since we all attended school together, it won't be fair to leave you guys out." The blonde started to approach Team Ten who started to get a little cold-feet seeing ink slitter out of Naruto's hands like a pack of wild snakes. "Now hold still."

Naruto then shot out his hand covered in ink at the entire team, both Genin and Jonin included. And Asuma was struck rather hard on the cheek side that he holds a lit cigarette in. "First, the Monkey's Sin of Inner Aggression. One can behave in a wise and kind manner yet hold untamed anger, that is long ignored. And once that anger becomes aggression, it may lead to life-damaging decisions and can even lead to death to oneself or others." (2) Asuma contorted and gritted his teeth to not sound out any moans of pain; especially not in front of his team and his secret love. Eventually the ink formed the picture of an orient-style monkey resting on the front side of the neck with a hand covering the lips.

Once the pain was gone, Asuma relaxed and felt rather light-headed. Much to his surprise, he was engulfed in smoke similar to the stuff he breathes in for a nasty habit. "Now you have the ability, **Plumeform**. You are now immune to all forms of deadly smoke or fog, either poisonous and laced with embers. What's more, you can shape your smoky body into any shape and can control the tangibility." Asuma was speechless with awe and tried it out on a flower nearby, and his smoke was able to pick it without any troubles. And Kurenai would have turned away in disgust if it wasn't a lovely flower. "I would suggest that you keep your plumes from others, you can still poison them."

Naruto then left Asuma to reach a further lecture from Kurenai about what to do and not to do with his new ability. There were still the Genin to receive marks, starting with Choji and at his bellybutton.

"The Pig's Sin of Gluttony. To never be satisfied with what you have, always wanting more. Always left with nothing left, leading to ruin and death." Naruto spoke as Choji felt no only pain but intense starvation from the ink running throughout his body. Then it stopped on his bellybutton, prompted Choji to lift his shirt to the image of a bare skin pig drawn there. "Now as one of the Original Sins, you shall be gifted with the ability to consume virtually anything and be immune to any poison, temperatures and impact force. It is called **Taste For All**."

Choji somehow felt a bit puckish even when he could've been disgusted at the idea of eating virtually anything. Turning around to a rock near his foot, it somehow looked delicious to Choji. And it was when the big-boned boy picked it up and started munching on it. Yet the most surprising thing was when Choji was shocked to see his hand looking a lot like the rock he just ate. "Also, you are the living embodiment of the phrase; 'you are what you eat'." Naruto added and moved to face Shikamaru, a little green from the display, and Naruto slapped him on the forehead.

"The Bear's Sin of Sloth. (3) To never find the energy to act, not even when one's home or property is vandalized or stolen. Never desiring to get involved when it could make a difference for the better." Shikamaru screamed in pain, the ink surging until it stopped on the left side of his face in the shape of a sleeping bear. "Now that you are another one of the original Sins, you have the ability to control your surroundings to fight your battles. It is called **Terra Molding**."

Unconsciously, Shikamaru wished that he had something comfortable to sit on and the earth shot out and transformed into a chair that had pines and grass gathered to a smooth sheet. Shikamaru looked around and, for the first time out in public, he smiled. "Sweet. Not troublesome, not one bit."

And finally, Shino. And this time, Naruto grabbed one of Shino's arms and slapped the ink on the palm. "The Crow's Sin of Grudges. When crossed for something so little it's usually forgotten. Instead of moving on, those with grudges lose friends and gain enemies until they are all alone and surrounded by foes." Shino, probably for once in his left, had let his pain known while the ink also snaked along his body; not even his hive of **Kikaichū (Parasite Insects)** couldn't stop it. Yet the ink stopped once settled around where Shino's eyes should be if they weren't always covered by his glasses; it still looked more like the eyes of a crow. "Now that you are a sinner, you shall be granted with a gift. Now you have the ability to track and search and hone on anyone or anything that you wish to, regardless on the distance between you and your target. This is called **Surefire Discovery**." And everyone saw the picture of a crow matching eyes with Shino's and the wings on Shino's ears.

Through logic right out of a kid's cartoon, everyone had sworn to see a gleam above Shino's glasses. It was like the bug user actually let out an emotion; excitement and joy. "And now you three have been 'sinned'…" Team 10 turned to see what could only be a dragon and a devil, both grinning at them with bloodlust. "I have three more bodies to break and put together again. After all, to be weak sinners, is a sin on its own."

"And don't worry guys." Sakura spoke up to get their attention, although they somehow didn't feel any more relieved. "It will feel a lot better, afterwards." Those last words were the last they heard before Naruto them with just on hand and vanished. For the rest of that entire week, moans and groans and screams were heard all over the village.

End of Chapter 5.

 ***Hello everyone! Took me long enough to find this story and try at it again! Please try to be patient as I try to get back into full swing with this story. Thank you!***

 **1\. For all those who read the manga or watched the anime will remember that Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins was a surprisingly good cook for a bandit. While the captain's food looks good but tastes terrible, Ban's cooking was the real deal.**

 **2\. This one was rather tough so I made one about how Asuma dragged his team to face the Zombie Duo, not even considering the fact that they were unprepared for the pair of S-class Rogue Nin. I saw it was an act of pure aggression for the pair killing off a dear friend and vengeance was all that mattered. And Shikamaru did it like a Shinobi truly does so he is off the hook.**

 **3\. I was going to go with the animal named Sloth but it sounded rather silly to do so. The bear is a close substitute since they are usually sleeping in their caves and concerned only about food prior to getting mates; I thought this suited Shikamaru the best.**


End file.
